mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Rude
Mr. Rude is the forty-fifth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves and the second one created by Adam Hargreaves. Story A new character has appeared. He is called “Mr. Rude” and has a French accent (alluding to the stereotype that the French are rude people). Mr. Rude is rude to everyone, as his name suggests. He insults a man with a big nose and an overweight woman. To the overweight woman he says "Fatty!, you're supposed to eat the things in the fridge, not eat the fridge as well!" However, when Mr. Happy comes to stay with him for a while, Mr. Rude begins to develop manners, though as we can tell by the end of the book, he still has some rudeness within himself. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Rude retains his red color, dark red nose, and shape, but he doesn't wear a hat, instead he wears brown shoes, gains three hairs on his head, and retains his French accent. His catchphrase is "I'll give you …," followed by a loud fart, but since the show is rated TV-Y it sounds like honking. (after which the other Mr. Men and Little Misses shout his name in an accusing tone in disgust. During the second season, a random Mr. Men or Little Miss shouts his name after he farts.) In Season 2, his farts sound more realistic. This is a running gag as well. He may be likable but almost all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses even Mr. Happy dislike him. Currently, like his book counterpart in season 2 episode Pets, he was seen wearing a tall black hat (until Miss Magic's goat Nutmeg having some of the magic within burned it to a beret French style hat). In Sneezes and Hiccups, there was an audience that looked exactly like Mr. Rude, except with different hats or hairstyles. Some fanons claim that Mr. Rude has a relationship with Miss Naughty. He sells a bunch of clocks that look just like him as seen in Clocks. In both US and UK and English Speaking International Versions Except French, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry. People That Shouted "MR. RUDE!" In The Mr. Men Show Mr. Rude ussually farts then a character shouts out "MR. RUDE!" Season 1: -In season 1 there're usaully heads of Mr. Tickle,Mr. Happy (In some episodes.),Mr. Bump,Mr. Small,Mr. Grumpy,Little Miss Helpful,and Little Miss Scary. -Full Moon:Aliens -Dance:Mr. Strong, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Sunshine, and Mr. Bump -Dillydale Day:Mr. Persnickety, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Naughty Season 2: -Clean Teeth:Mr. Bump -Game Shows:Mr. Strong -Robots:Mr. Messy -Up And Down:Mr. Messy (This time he burped.) Little Miss Helpful,Little Miss Daredevil -Clocks:Mr. Nosey,Mr. Small, and Mr. Fussy -Pirates:Little Miss Daredevil -Home Improvement:Mr. Grumpy -Travel:The heads from Season 1.(It might be their final appearence.) -Pests:Little Miss Whoops International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Monsieur Mal-élevé (French) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Little Miss Tiny * Big-Nosed Man * Overweight Woman * Bald Man with Glasses See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website *Release of Mr. Rude in the French news (with video) Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series